Hidome Nageki
Background: '''The Nageki clan was a small, but respected clan in there small village among a few other unknown clans because they had something they didn't. This something was the ferocity of the clan, and what they did to anyone who opposed them, but this would soon lead to the clans downfall, and near death of them. 20 years after they had settled in the village they had already caused much trouble with the other clans even going so far to kill one of clans ninja, but they weren't expecting anyone to actually strike back due to the size of the clan. A week after the killing of the ninja the Nageki clan main house would explode from an unknown cause leaving 9 dead, and 5 wounded leaving the Nageki clan to take a major hit. The clan leader was among the 5 wounded, and was badly injured by the explosion, but he swore not to attack back even though he knew who did it, he knew his clan had to time the attack. The clan hadn't seen the leader like this before normally he would be ready for a blood lust battle, but he would soon come to tell them even though he wanted it to be secret about his 1 week old infant son. The next day he would tell his most elite ninja to take his son, and wife to a hidden safe house where the elders of the clan were for a year intill the battle was over. They waited 1 long year to gather their forces, and among that force was the entire Nageki clan, and a rag tag band of rogue ninjas. This was all they needed to take on an enemy 3 times the size of them. They met the enemy at the center of the village, and thats when everything started, but they didn't know what they were truly fighting that day. The clan fought bravely, and were now deep into the battle with both sides suffering deaths it was only a matter of time intill the winner would stand, but the enemy were no idiots, and while the battle was going on they were setting up large amounts of explosives outside of the village gradually waiting for the orders to destroy the whole village. The fire inside the Nageki clan was strong, and finally they were at the last 100 men, but from out of the blue they would retreat leaving the Nageki clan to chase them only to hear a loud horn go off, and with that they would be destroyed. Almost anyway. The bodies of the Nageki clan would lay scorched, and blown apart of the burning village having mercy on no one except alittle over more then half of them. They wasted no time in getting out of the battle zone while the smoke cleared, and the enemy ninja took a quick break from the fighting. Years later the boy was now 5, and was still in his mothers care with the elders for months at a time learning from them, and their ninja experiences when there was still a clan to experience with, but they would soon arrive at their final year with each other, and from there his mother, and him would leave for somewhere to go. They would soon meet random explorers who were heading to a village called Kawagakure. They would travel with them then, and would create a close bond with them on the way to village even coming to learn the their names. Due to the speed of his new found famliy he they would arrive in just a week at Kawagakure, and would walk right into the gates with just one probblem, and that was money. They had no money to actually go stay anywhere in the village, so for the night they would sleep in the coldness of an dark alley. The boy stayed up all night listening to the rats, and remembering what the survivors of his clan said he had to do when he got where he was going. The next day the famliy would find a nice place in the village to stay even though they had no money the owner said they could stay intill they could pay him off. They stayed there for 6 years the boy now 11 was very popular among the residents of the village even to go as far enough to gain a nickname, but he always thought it was stupid. One day he would walk by the ninja academy like always, but today was different for some reason, and he actually for the first time decided to go check it out. He would simply peak into one of the windows which a class was starting, and waited for something to happen, but after 5 minutes of just waiting hearing the boring teacher speak he would soon become unintrested. He was about to leave when he heard something go poof, and when he actually looked he would see a boy about his age with two of himselves for some reason. He would smile alittle fascinated by the sight of this, but for some reason this was kind of familiar to him like he had heard, or seen it somewhere. Sadly the class ended, and he went back home to tell his famliy what he had saw. He told them how ninjas could make two of themselves, and told them how the survivors he was with were ninjas who could do stuff like what he had saw. They weren't really fascinated like he was they thought it was just abunch of mindless fighting, but he would disagree again, and again even to ask them if he could enroll in the academy to become a ninja like his clan. At first they were about ready to say no to this, but they thought about how much of a money boost they could make from letting him actually become one, and said yes. 2 days later he would enroll into the academy with a crazy smile on his face, and was ready for some ninja action, but again just like his clan he had no idea what he was getting into just a goal. And that goal was to live up to his clan's standards, and maybe one day revive his clan. '''Academy Days: After just enrolling into the academy he had already made a name for himself around the village. He did minor crimes really nothing to the extent of getting someone hurt, but always seemed to be destroying, messing, or simply touching something he wasn't suppose to. This caused him to get constant threats of being expelled from the academy, and punishments of sorts, but this also made him become even more popular around the village causing everyone to see him as a troublemaker. But none of the crimes he had committed had been of such an extent as the next one he did, and this one nearly destroyed the village. It was on a bright sunny day when it happened, and while he was walking across the bridge near a house that a jounin named Tenku owned he saw a crowd of people, and a woman screaming over her plants that had been destroyed. Asoon as he arrived at the scene everyone wasted no time blaming him for the incident, and he gladly took the blame because he had to go pee badly, but the kage wasn't gonna let him off so easliy, and he made him stay to replant the flowers, but his wissy knew no bounds, and he had no choice, but to go in the lake. He glady peed a nice pee, and zipped his pants back up, but almost instantly after the ground begin to shake, and the water begin to bubble because around the village there was a certain legend, myth, or folklore that the villagers believed in. This folklore was indeed true, and what Hidome had just done disturbed it from it's sleep under the water, and it came up from the bottom of the lake with eyes of hatred like the demon it was, what would happen next was a mystery to him, and all the people who would soon arrive.(TO be continued.)